


Mini tu ~

by RMary19



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys' Love, M/M, tinys
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMary19/pseuds/RMary19
Summary: Los tinys son una version miniatura de tu alma gemela, estos te ayudan a encontrar a tu otra mitad~~~~~-Dream1, cuidado te vas a lastimar!_~~~~~-Vamos Gorgy no te enojes solo fue una pequeña broma-~~~~~~~~Como sera el encuentro de estos 2 ?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Explicacion de los tinys

Explicación de los Tinys

Los Tinys son una versión miniatura de tu alma gemela que varía entre los 10 y 12 cm de altura

A partir de los 12 años una caja llegará a la ventana del nuevo “dueño” del tiny, en esta caja de metal tiene en un lateral una barra, esta barra mide la cantidad de amor que siente el tiny por su “dueño” si la barra llegase a 0 el tiny puede escapar y la caja también desaparecería junto al tiny, la barra debe mantenerse alta por el bien del tiny debido a que esto influye en la salud del mismo, debido a que gracias al tiny ambas almas podrán encontrarse

La manera en la que se conoce al alma gemela varía pero en todos los casos los tinys son los que sienten a su otra mitad, al juntarse por primera vez ambos tinys una luz que parece salir del pecho de ellos indica que por fin ambas almas están unidas, de ser así es difícil separarlos mas no imposible, se recomienda seguir los pasos indicados para evitar que tanto los minis como los soulmates tengan repercusiones que puedan dañar su vida diaria.

Dentro de las cajas en las cuales solo los tinys pueden entrar y salir a voluntad, se encuentra un dormitorio y suficientes comodidades para el mismo todo a la medida, es difícil el descubrir con exactitud el cómo son las cajas por dentro debido a que cada una se adapta al tiny en cuestión, además de que son pocas las que llegan a tener una pared transparente que permita la visualización hacia el interior.

Existen excepciones en donde la caja debe ser "destruida" para que el tiny pueda salir mas esto no le quita funcionabilidad y la barra sigue en función, se descubrió que la función principal de las cajas además de el transporte es para la comodidad y privacidad del tiny mas estos pueden decidir si vivir en ella o tan solo utilizarla en distintas ocasiones 

En caso de no querer al tiny se le puede comunicar al mismo y este se retirara en breves al saber que no hay amor para él o ella, para bien o para mas esto suele suceder mas una vez que se pierde a el tiny sucede será mas difícil encontrar a tu otra mitad, además de que se desconoce el paradero de los tinys abandonados, y en ocasiones se asegura que uno puede acoger a un tiny abandonado mas el final de el hilo rojo, o bien el destinado no cambia, además de que el tiny con el tiempo puede llegar a enfermar o incluso morir al no recibir el afecto de su soulmate 

En caso de que ambos tinys se encuentren, aunque esto significa que las almas gemelas están juntas eso no quiere decir que están atados entre ellos, se puede llegar a un acuerdo entre ambos responsables de los minis para que estos pasen un tiempo de calidad o compartido cada día para evitar que los minis tengan repercusiones.

Se puede vivir con un tiny sin encontrar a su alma gemela, esto es posible aunque suele ser rara la vez en la que el tiny no se encuentra con su otra mitad más en los últimos años esto a pasado frecuentemente, cuando esto sucede los tinys en cuestión puede llegar a enfermar y en el peor de los casos fallecer de tristeza al no encontrar a su otra mitad asimismo los tinys puede fallecer de tristeza al ser separados una vez ambas mitades se encuentran y no se crea un lazo entre ellos, pero con los ultimos estudio s se descubrió que si el soulmate o el dueño del tiny le da los cuidados y atención necesarios este puede curarse y vivir hasta su último aliento junto a su soulmate. El cuidado de un tiny varía mucho dependiendo del soulmate, pero en todos los casos estos necesitan cubrir las necesidades básicas de cualquier ser vivo, como lo es el alimentarse e hidratarse, hacer sus necesidades y recibir amor, este último es muy importante debido a que si al barra llegase a 0 esto puede afectar al tiny como se mencionó anteriormente.


	2. Capitulo 1

Cuando el tiny de Dream llegó él solo tenía 13 años en su ventana apareció una caja con un extraño termómetro a un costado, con curiosidad hizo espacio en su escritorio y la colocó ahí, en clase le habían hablado de los tiny´s, inclusive en esa clase su maestra llevó al suyo el cual era un joven apuesto pero pequeñito, pero por mas que espero de la caja no salió nadie era muy extraño, así que como cualquier ser de esa edad estaba debatiendo si contarle a sus padres o no, optando por ir a preguntarle a su madre que sucedía, se asomo por el corredor pero no habia nadie ahi, pero el ruido de una mañana en casa se escuchaba abajo en la cocina, así que corrió a buscar a su madre para por fin saber qué debía hacer.

-Mamá!- bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina -Mamá aquí estas-

-Clay, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó mientras partía un huevo en el sartén aun preparando el desayuno -te levantaste temprano, anda ayúdame a poner la mesa-

-Pero, mamá espera esto es importante!- decía intentando esquivar a su madre que le pedía ayuda para preparar el desayuno- espera por favor!-

Su madre al notar que algo estaba mal , apagó el fuego de la cocina y con extrañeza se sentó en una de las bancas de la barra para prestarle atención a su hijo.

-Dime que pasa Clay- la madre vio como un suspiro salió de los labios de su hijo para después contarle con nervios que era lo que sucedía 

-Mamá creo que llego mi tiny- los ojos de la mayor se abrieron en grande y con emoción

-¿En serio?!, y es linda?, ¿Dónde está? -

-Eso venía a preguntarte, es que no ha salido nadie de la caja- el infante se notaba inquieto, y se agarraba las manos delatando su nerviosismo - Y si no le agradó y por eso no sale? 

La mayor pudo ver el nerviosismo de su hijo así que lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo y le dejo un beso en sus cabellos, el chico solo intento quitarla mientras reía

-mamá ! ya no soy un bebé!- decía ahora un alegre clay 

-Ya no puedo darle amor a mis niños, bueno vamos a ver qué pasa con tu tiny!, ya quiero verla!- decía con alegría la madre así que ambos subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación del rubio 

Una de las cosas que sorprendió a la madre fue que por primera vez la habitación estaba limpia y el causante no había sido ella, también notó el como estaba de ordenando el escritorio en donde la caja se encontraba, ella solo volteo a ver a su retoño quien se sonrojo al notar el que su madre se dio cuenta que había ordenado toda su habitación solo por su tiny y se acercó a donde las ventanas para abrirlas por completo dejando de tanto la luz como el viento bailaran en la habitación, la luz llegó hasta donde la caja y pudieron escuchar como alguien tocaba uno de los lados de la caja, es escuchaba un pequeño toqueteo, clay se acercó y con un dedo devolvió el toqueteo que en respuesta obtuvo varios como si intentasen abrir la puerta pero no pudiesen, la madre al notar eso salió de la habitación dejando a el pequeño confundido ya que no entendía porque su tiny no salía, antes de levantar la caja su madre llegó con una versión más pequeña que ella en su hombro, era le tiny de su papá, su madre la colocó en el escritorio y señaló la caja, ambos vieron como la tiny se acercaba y tocaba 3 veces un lado de la caja obteniendo 3 golpeteos de vuelta, después vieron como ella volvía hacia donde la madre y solo dijo

-Se atoro la puerta!- 

Después de esto ella volvió a donde la caja y gritó -botón de emergencia!- unos segundos después la caja se abrió completamente revelando el interior de una casita muy hogareña, todo era muy pequeño y lindo, ambos “humanos” se sorprendieron ya que podían ver el interior y después Clay pudo verlo, su tiny era un chico muy lindo, era más bajo que el tiny de su madre pero no por eso estaba por debajo de la media por mucho, su cabello era marrón y llevaba unos lentes puestos, estos eran mas grandes de lo común y lo hacian ver mas adorable, su ropa era una camiseta azul con un rectangulo rojo y blanco a la antura del pecho, y un pantalon con tenis negros, Clay estaba que se derretia de la ternura, por otra parte su madre se quedo en shock, el tiny de su hijo no era una chica, si no un chico...asi que el alma gemela de su hijo era varon, la verdad era que ella no esperaba nada de eso pero al ver el como a Clay le brillaban los ojos al ver a su tiny, ella entendio que tenia que apoyarlo, no importaba que, asi que se agacho a la altura de Clay y le dijo

-hijo ahí esta tu tiny, debes de cuidarlo mucho, esta bien?- la sonrisa de recibió junto al asentimiento del menor le hicieron sentirse orgullosa, no importaba si su hijo tenía como alma destinada a un hombre o una mujer, ella siempre lo apoyaria -Bien ire a terminar de a¿hacer el desayuno, cuando termine bajas con tu tiny y nos lo presentas a todos esta bien? - la madre rió al no recibir respuesta pues su hijo estaba perdido viendo como su tiny se encontraba viendo todo a su alrededor -está bien te esperamos hijo-

Clay quedó embelesado al ver a su tiny, era pequeño y muy tierno, se le quedo viendo hasta que reacciono, no sabía su nombre y por lo que recuerda en clases los tinys no hablan mucho, solo lo necesario para que se puedan dar a entender, se levantó de manera brusca para ir por una libreta nueva llamando la atención del pequeño en su escritorio, el rubio llevaba planeando desde hace tiempo atrás escribir en una libreta todos los detalles que pueda recabar de su tiny, para no olvidarlos y poder encontrar a su alma gemela, cuando volvió a donde su tiny, noto como este se había quitado los lentes dejando a la vista sus ojos de color chocolate, quien la darse cuenta que era el centro de atención una vez más se sonrojo, después de ese breve momento Clay optó por presentarse 

-hola mi nombre es Clay- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del tiny

-Gorgy- dijo mientras saltaba y se señalaba 

-Gorgy me gusta, es lindo como tu- dijo mientras escribía en la libreta Gorgy, para después abrirla y empezar a escribir algunas cosas-Bien Gorgy yo soy Clay- el rubio empezó a dibujar al pequeño tiny en su libreta y prosiguió a pedirle ayuda a su pequeño -Gorgy me pasarías el color rojo?- señaló una lapicera en donde los colores se encontraban, el pequeño se acercó más no hizo nada además de mirar -Gorgy que pasa?,esta todo bien?- el pequeño solo negó 

-ojos mal, no color - dijo mientras bajaba la cabecita apenado por no poder distinguir los colores 

Clay extrañado tomó el color amarrillo y el rojo y los puso frente al tiny 

-Gorgy que colores son? - en tiny se levantó de su lugar y se acercó, tocando el amarillo y dijo - amarillo - después de acercó al Rojo y volvió a mencionar el amarillo confundido -Gorgy ven vamos a desayunar con mi familia para que los conozcas- dijo poniendo su mano para que el tiny subiese en ella - anda Gorgy va a ser divertido- y el tiny sonrió subiéndose a la mano del rubio para acompañarlo

Una vez ambos salieron de la habitación no pudieron notar como el extraño termómetro subía un poco revelando el afecto que comenzaban a tener entre tiny y soulmate


	3. Capitulo 2

Una vez bajaron se encontraron con toda la familia reunida tomando el desayuno, el pequeño Gorgy al ver la cantidad de habitantes no pudo evitar intentar ocultarse en el cuello de Clay, causándole leves cosquillas al rubio quien se detuvo para poder hablar con su tiny, colocando su mano para que el castaño se pasase para ella, Gorgy captó la petición y se colocó en la mano del rubio

-Gorgy~ tranquilo son mi familia y sus tinys no debes de temer, te van a amar como yo!- el sonrojo del tiny creció 

-si!- la alegría del rubio contagio al tiny al punto de asentir con euforia causando que sus lentes cayeran hasta su nariz

-Gorgy eres muy tierno- dijo mientras abrazaba al Tiny contra su mejilla obteniendo risas del contrario 

-Clay! ¿Eres tú - escucharon el grito femenino provenir de la cocina -ven a desayunar y enseñarnos tu sorpresa! - 

Tanto Clay como Gorgy se sonrojaron y caminaron hacia la cocina, no sin antes Clay colocar de nuevo a su tierno acompañante en su hombro, al entrar a la cocina se toparon con el maravilloso aroma de la comida sobre la mesa, causando que el estómago del rubio sonara haciendo que todos los presentes rieran incluido aquel pequeño integrante que se escondía entre los mechones rubios causándole un cosquilleo el escuchar de nuevo esa linda risa 

-Buenos días…- el nerviosismo del rubio era palpable, más con una sonrisa tomó lugar en la mesa y prosiguió - este es mi lindo tiny- anuncio causando impresión en su padre y hermanas al escuchar "lindo" en lugar de "linda", las miradas de todos estaban atentas a los movimientos del de ojos color jade quien movía una de sus manos hacia su cuello de donde un pequeño peli-castaño salió tímidamente -este es Gorgy!, es muy lindo verdad? - la sonrisa que Clay tenía en el resto era inexplicable, definitivamente se veía un cariño hacia ese pequeño en sus manos -Papá… tu no tienes problema de que Gorgy sea un niño verdad?- claramente Clay era consciente de que no era algo común más algo dentro de su pecho le decía que nadie le haría sentir esas cosas dentro de él solo Gorgy, había visto a varios de sus amigos antes hablar de que alguna niña era linda y no lo negaba pero no era importante para él 

Su padre al notar el brillo en los ojos de su pequeño al mirar a su tiny sólo pudo suspirar y mirar a su esposa, él ver a Clay de esa manera solo me hacía recordar a cómo él miraba a su pequeña tiny, y él como anhelaba por encontrar a su otra mitad, su mujer le devolvió la mirada con cariño y tomó su mano

-Clay mi niño no pasa nada, asegúrate de encontrar a tu otra mitad, y recuerda que no será fácil-con una sonrisa estiró su mano hasta donde el pequeño peli-castaño y acarició su cabeza-ellos solo están para guiarnos pero debes demostrar que eres digno para encontrarlo- al terminar miro directamente al tiny -es un gusto Gorgy, bienvenido- tras escuchar esas palabras el tiny asintió agradecido y volvió su vista a Clay quien estaba con lágrimas de felicidad, todo esto era nuevo para él y que sus padres lo apoyen le alegraba demasiado , pero él pequeño tiny no sabía qué pasaba así que corrió hasta quedar en uno de sus brazos e intentó escalar más falló en 3 ocasiones obteniendo le es risas de Clay quien lo tomó con sus manos y lo acercó a su rostro

-no te preocupes Gorgy estoy bien, lloro de felicidad- le dijo sonriendo obteniendo como respuesta a un pequeño peli-castaño limpiando sus lágrimas 

-no llores, yo aquí contigo- al terminar esas palabras abrazo la mejilla del rubio 

Ambos estaban encerrados en su burbuja, solo ellos 2 existían, era demasiado tierno para todos, la verdad es que sin importar si era hombre o mujer toda la familia siempre se apoyarían los unos a los otros, eso es lo que hacen las familias después de todo. 

Por otro lado, más específicamente en Londres un chico peli-castaño de 14 años se encontraba escondido debajo de su cama mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos para que no lo descubrieran, dentro de la habitación había un tiny que gritaba el nombre del castaño más este no deba indicios de estar cerca así que decidió bajar por un costado de la mesa de noche de el de ojos chocolate

-George! - volvió a gritar más no había respuesta, voltio su pequeña cabeza para revisar debajo de la cama conteniendo su peculiar risa al ver a su soulmate escondido, si bien cabía perfectamente debajo de la cama se veía desilusionado al ser descubierto tan rápido 

-Dream!, no es justo, no soy bueno jugando a las escondidas- dijo el inglés para recibir a un tiny de cabellos amarillentos y con máscara 

-gane di "Te quiero"- exigió el de sudadera verde

-dream!- una risa nerviosa volvió a salir de los labios del británico y mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un bello carmín dijo -te quiero- obteniendo como respuesta a él pequeño tiny abrazando su rostro

-yeeey- festejó el tiny saltando y volviendo donde el británico para después detenerse en seco

Esto alarmó al más alto debido a que su tiny era muy hiperactivo, justo cuando iba a decir algo, el tiny se dio la vuelta y retiró su máscara, cosa que pasaba en rara ocasión, y se acercó a él rostro del castaño dejando un beso en su nariz, después se colocó con rapidez su máscara y corrió a su "cápsula", el castaño salió de su escondite con rapidez para ver lo que su tiny tramaba pero lo que lo dejó perplejo fue el ver cómo trazaba una marca en aquel extraño medidor de afecto, con una sonrisa se acercó donde su pequeño 

-¿creció? - preguntó el de ojos chocolate obteniendo un alegre asentimiento del contrario

-George! Te quiero!- gritó mientras se lanzaba contra el más alto quien lo atrapó y por instinto lo llevó a su pecho 

-cuidado Dream- dijo mientras retrocedía en la misma posición hasta lanzarse en la cama -yo también te quiero Dream, pero ten más cuidado- iba a mover al tiny de lugar mas este se aferró a su camiseta como en ocasiones anteriores, no queriendo se mover de su lugar, al tiny le encantaba escuchar los latidos de George, estos le traían una paz indescriptible, era como están en casa 

Poco a poco tanto el tiny como el chico se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, mientras ellos se entregaban a los brazos de morfeo, una bella dama abrió la puerta después de haber tocado, obteniendo la vista anterior mencionada con una sonrisa miró el medidor asombrada noto como este había subido de nuevo, después de todo el pequeño tiny se había propuesto aumentar la escala lo más posible de manera rápida, en silencio retrocedió apagando la luz y yendo al recibidor en donde se esposo se encontraba sentado 

-cariño creo que George está demasiado cansado como para acompañarnos- dijo con una bella sonrisa la peli castaña 

-¿de nuevo? De aseguró que ese diablillo de "Dream" lo entretuvo toda la tarde de nuevo- decía el señor de la casa, no es que odiase a Dream era solo que aún le costaba aceptar el hecho de que él tiny de su hijo no fuese femenino y que para el colmo para llevar apenas 1 año juntos la barra esté tan alta 

-déjalo cariño- la peli castaña beso los labios del señor de la casa -el no se había divertido así en mucho tiempo- decía tientas se acurrucada con em en el sillón -además de que desde que Dream llegó, nuestro niño ya no sufre de insomnio ni nada parecido, ese tiny lo cansa todo el día y ahora a puede dormir tranquilo por las noches- dijo para darle un último beso para después levantarse junto con su esposo, ambos iban a salir a ver una película y George no los acompañaría en esta ocasión 

Volviendo con el enmascarado se levantó de su cómoda lugar para ir a otro de sus lugares favoritos, con cuidado camino por el pecho de su chico hasta llegar a su cuello en donde podía percibir el leve aroma de la colonia que hace poco George empezó a usar, se acercó a su rostro y después de mover su máscara lo suficiente dejo un beso en los labios del británico, quien inconscientemente y entre sueños sonrió haciendo el corazón del tiny enloquecer 

-Good night Gorgy~- pronunció antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.


	4. Capítulo 3

Cuando Dream llegó a la casa de George fue, por decirlo de alguna manera "diferente", la caja llegó y él salió de inmediato, estaba ansioso por conocer a su alma gemela, más aparte con la hiperactividad que corría por su pequeño ser no ayudaba mucho, una vez salió pudo ver a su alma gemela dormir en la cama, está demás mencionar que quedó embelesado al verlo dormir, con cuidado bajó del lugar en donde se encontraba y se acercó a él chico, con tranquilidad se acostó a la altura de su pecho escuchando así los latidos del mismo, le trajeron una paz que desconocía logrando que se quedase dormido en ese mismo lugar 

Mientras tanto un George de 14 años despertó como cualquier mañana pero lo primero que vio fue aquella caja en su ventana, el inglés con los nervios a flor de piel se levantó rápidamente sin notar que sus bruscos movimientos alarmaron a su tiny quien se encontraba mirándolo detalladamente, una vez de pie el chico tomó la caja y la inspeccionó más no encontró indicios de su tiny, con una mueca triste procedió a ocultar la caja debajo de su cama, acción que extraño al tiny enmascarado y antes de que este pudiese preguntarle la razón una voz se escuchó provenir de afuera 

-George¿ eres tú ?, ya estás despierto mi amor? - preguntó la madre del peli-castaño 

-si mamá ya bajó a desayunar, deja termino de arreglarme para la escuela- contestó el de ojos chocolates para después comenzar a cambiarse de ropa

El tiny al notar las acciones del chico se sonrojo y cubrió el rostro con su capucha del suéter que usaba, una vez terminó de cambiarse se destapó los ojitos el tiny notando como se encontraba poniendo los zapatos, el tiny rubio no quería perder el tiempo con su soulmate así que con una rapidez característica de él localizó la mochila del mayor y corrió para después esconderse dentro de la misma, después de un rato sintió como la misma era tomada d e manera brusca ocasionando que casi fuera aplastado por los libros más no fue el caso gracias a sus reflejos, después de unos momentos dedujo que se encontraban en el comedor debido a la conversación que podía apreciar 

-y bien cariño como dormiste? - preguntó la madre mientras le servía la porción que le tocaba al de ojos achocolatados 

-bien mamá, gracias- dijo mientras comenzaba a ingerir su desayuno 

-algo importante que mencionar? - insistió la madre quien había visto la caja en l a ventana de su hijo horas atrás 

-pues llegó la caja donde se supone que mi tiny vendría, pero estaba vacía- dijo con tristeza marcada en su voz, ocasionando en Dream el impulso de querer salir y mostrarse más antes de poder si quiera asomar la cabeza una voz más gruesa lo interrumpió 

-sigues esperando a esa cosa George?- el padre del chico entró a la cocina un tanto molesto al ser ese tema de nuevo el que trataban desde tan temprano - ya te he dicho que son puras tonterías- afirmó de nuevo para sentarse y tomar su desayuno -solo te haces daño a ti mismo con eso-

George sólo asintió, entendía que no podía enojarse con su padre cuando trataban ése tema, la verdad es que cuando esté era más joven también tuvo una tiny, según las fotos y lo que en ocasiones suele contar era muy linda y encantadora, pero cuando llegó el momento en que se encontró con su alma gemela aquella nube de color de rosa con la que te pintan todo lo relacionado con el tema se destruyó, resulta que la chica quien era su alma gemela se había desecho de su tiny, y no quería saber nada de su alma gemela,aquella chica ya tenía pareja cuando su tiny llegó y para no perderle corto la conexión con si tiny perdiendo todo tipo de conexion con su otra mitad. 

El padre de George sufrió por mucho tiempo por su corazón roto, además de que le tocó ver como su hermosa y apreciada tiny partía de este mundo a causa de la tristeza al no poder estar con su otra mitad, su amada esposa en cambio pese a tener su tiny solo logró llegar a tener una gran amistad con su otra mitad debido a que este ya se encontraba casado y en verdad amaba a su pareja así que lo dejó ser libre y conoció al que actualmente sería su esposo, pese a todo ella no perdía la esperanza en que su hijo no tendría el mismo destino que ellos, mientras que el padre de george sólo quería protegerlo, para que no sufra tanto como él lo hizo. 

-No pasa nada Papá igual la caja llegó vacía, así que parece que no tengo tiny- la sonrisa que les dio a sus padres les partió el corazón a ambos progenitores debido a que se encontraba rota más aún con eso fue a la escuela como cualquier otro día normal 

Al llegar a la escuela George se encaminó hacia su salón de clases en donde Willbur se encontraba, aquel pelo castaño era su mejor amigo, se conocían desde hace ya mucho tiempo, y al igual que él Will aún no recibía a su tiny, por lo que evitaban el tema ya que no lo veían necesario.

Las clases pasaron de manera normal hasta la hora del recreo en donde ambos salieron, el pequeño Dream estaba que se dormia en la mochila del mas alto mas sin embargo al ver como este sacaba su lonche dedujo que tenía un tiempo libre, ya que su niño, por lo que veia, no era de lsoque inclumplian las reglas, asi que con agilidad se escondió en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra del chico de ojos marrones.

Al sonar la campana todos los estudiantes salieron al patio para disfrutar de su recreo más tanto Willbur como George tomaron sus respectivos lonches y se fueron a la parte trasera del edificio a petición del 1ro, extrañado George lo siguió sin preguntar más con los nervios a flor de piel, una vez llegaron se sentaron a comer como si no pasara nada, Dream se encontraba viendo como su alma gemela comía distraído o hablaba con el chico a su lado todo iba bien hasta que una vez ambos terminaron de comer, Willbur comenzó a acercarse “demasiado” a George 

-Will qué haces?- preguntó entre nervios el chico

-Solo una prueba, me ayudarias?- dijo el chico de gorro mientras se colocaba frente a frente al contrario -necesito saber si no soy el único- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por la mejilla del contrario -Solo no te muevas- dijo antes de juntar sus labios con el contrario

El corazón de George dio un vuelco en su logar, ese era su primer beso y fue con un chico, pese a que fue corto no quito el shock que estaba sintiendo, durante aquel beso el peli-castaño cerró los ojos de la impresión ante el acto del contrario y más al darse cuenta que pese a todo no sintio ningun asco del contacto por ser otro chico, más bien por que no se sentia “atraido” por el otro, mientras la cabeza del chico estaba en shock no noto como el tiny de sudadera verdosa salía de su escondite dispuesto a molestar a el chico de gorro, quien se había separado con las mejillas sonrojadas 

-George yo lo siento es solo que- los nervios no lo dejaban hablar, con delicadeza el encapuchado tomó la barbilla del contrario para que lo mirara a los ojos -es raro yo no solo pienso que las chicas son lindas, a mis ojos tú también eres igual de lindo que ellas y por eso- 

George lo estaba escuchando mas su mente estaba pensando el porque no vio la necesidad de quitar al contrario, era un hombre como él, porque no le desagrada?, sus orbes color ágata se centraron en el contrario y se acercó nuevamente, tenía que resolver las dudas en su cabeza, acaso a él también le gustaban los chicos?, o porque no le desagrada la idea de esta con otro, no es que no le llamara la atención ninguna chica , al contrario tenía en mente una rubia de ojos marrones que le gustaba más, las dudas por lo ocurrido anteriormente lo dejaron el shock, por fin juntó sus labios de nuevo con el contrario, este fue un beso mas forzado, para resolver las dudas de ambos chicos no había nada más detrás y ambos eran conscientes de ello, al separarse se miraron a los ojos mas no dijeron nada por unos instantes y justo cuando el de gorro estaba por retomar la palabra pero de el hombro del castaño un tiny de sudadera verde y una máscara de cara feliz que le cubría la mitad del rostro, cuando cayó en la cuenta de la situación estaba en el suelo con un tiny en su rostro dándole algunos golpecitos y jalandole el cabello. 

-que?, George es tu… Tiny? - preguntó mientras se acomodaba y quitaba el tiny del rostro sujetándolo por la capucha evadiendo los intentos del tiny por hacerle daño 

-no… no lo se - decía mientras se acercaba y ahuecaba las manos para que el contrario lo dejará caer ahí dentro y que no se hicieran más daño - hoy llegó su caja pero estaba… Vacía - su voz fue disminuyendo hasta llegar a la última palabra donde fue casi un susurro 

-vaya parece que tu si tienes alma gemela-la tristeza que emanaba el contrario era palpable en su voz 

-no te preocupes Will estoy seguro que tu tiny llegará en algún momento- dijo para después intentar darle un abrazo de apoyo más fue detenido por un grito proveniente de su mano, más específicamente del tiny en su mano

-No! - dijo el pequeño mientras intentaba soltarse y donde se encontraba - Mio! - volvió a gritar mientras se colgaba con la intención de llegar al rostro del chico, quien al entender sus intenciones decidió acercarlo a sí rostro -Mío !- repitió esta vez abrazando la mejilla izquierda de George 

-tranquilo solo estábamos…comprobando algo, no te asustes pequeño- el de gorro intento acariciar la cabeza del tiny más lo que recibió fue un golpe en el dedo -ya entendí no te caigo bien, lo siento- sonrió 

En eso el timbre sonó alertando a los presentes, así que Dream se volvió a esconder en el suéter de su chico mientras que los amigos iban de regreso al aula, ambos con dudas en sus cabezas, y un tiny enfadado por qué su alma gemela se atrevió a besar a otro.


	5. Capitulo 4

Al término de las clases ambos chicos se despidieron en la entrada para partir cada quien a su respectivo hogar, cuando George emprendió camino pudo sentir un cosquilleo en su hombro y cuello, lo que le indicó que ahí se encontraba su tiny, normalmente el camino era silencioso además de corto ya que no vivía muy lejos de la escuela pero cuando a lo lejos logró divisar su calle sintió como le tocaban el cuello

-Oh qué sucede?- preguntó extrañado -ahora que lo pienso no se como te llamas- las mejillas del chico se colorearon y el tiny con una sonrisa que nadie veía se acercó y abrazó al cuello de su chico 

-Dream- fue lo que George escuchó y detuvo sus pasos -George Mio- el chico rió nerviosamente -Dream tuyo- concluyó dejando un pequeño y apenas perceptible beso en el cuello del castaño que se estremeció por el contacto 

-Dream basta! - los nervios se apoderaron de él chico quien siguió su camino hacia su casa pero de nuevo su tiny lo interrumpió 

-Casa no, señor enojado- mencionó el tiny mientras saltaba sobre el hombro del castaño 

-Oh Dream, no es lo que tu piensas, es solo que la tiny de mi papá murió, y mi madre dejó libre a su tiny, así que ellos no es que no te quieran solo que no tuvieron una buena experiencia- intentó explicar mientras movía una de sus manos para que en tiny se parara en ella - se que te van a querer- afirmó el chico con una encantadora sonrisa 

-George… Tu Quererme? - preguntó el de máscara mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con una de las mangas de su suéter 

-Pero que cosas dices- el chico intentó evadir la pregunta pero al ver que literalmente tenía entre sus manos a su tiny y ser consciente de que si tenía alma gemela le llenaba el estómago de mariposas -Claro que te quiero pequeño- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabecita del tiny

Después de esa breve conversación siguieron el camino mientras intercambiaban algunas palabras hasta que llegó el momento que más disgustaba a George, su casa estaba a una cuadra pero antes tenía que pasar ese cruce de carros, para cualquiera seria algo normal e insignificante mas él al tener daltonismo le era muy complicado distinguir los colores, normalmente lo memorizaba más este había sido cambiado en la mañana debido a que algún distraído lo golpeo con el coche, y para variar lo colocaron de una manera distinta, miro para ambos lados en busca de alguien que le diera un indicio de en donde se encontraba la luz para que el pueda pasar de una manera segur amas no había nadie cerca, instintivamente miró a los lados para localizar si había algún auto, después de estar seguro paso más el pequeño tiny llamó su atención 

-Luz roja, peligroso-afirmó el pequeño tiny preocupado

-Oh enserio estaba en rojo?- preguntó el de ojos chocolates obteniendo un asentimiento de parte del contrario -perfecto, entonces rojo es la luz de la derecha - hizo una nota mental, extrañando más al pequeño, el chico al notar esto rio un poco -Dream lo que pasa es que no puedo ver algunos colores así que normalmente memorizo en donde se encuentran las luces en donde es seguro pasar y en donde no - dijo como si no fuera nada el chico y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su hogar

Cuando llegaron George entró notando que su padre seguía en el trabajo como era usualmente y su madre estaba haciendo la comida, la saludó y subió a su habitación con un Dream cruzado de piernas mientras ponía una de sus manitas en su barbilla, como pensando en algo, George aprovechó que se encontraba distraído para colocarlo en su escritorio y hacer sus deberes, después de un rato y en medio de su tarea de historia el tiny se levantó de su lugar para pararse justo frente a él

-George, color- dijo mientras señalaba a su suéter 

El chico al comprender que era una pregunta respondió -amarillo- para después seguir escribiendo en su libreta las respuestas 

-No George!- volvió a llamar su atención, y esta vez se quitó su máscara dejando a la vista su rostro -color!- preguntó apuntando a sus ojos 

George tardo en responder por 2 razones, la primera que Dream tenia muy lindo rostro y por alguna razón pasó a segundo plano que él fuese hombre igual a él ,tenía que admitirlo era muy guapo pero no podía quedarse viendo como bobo, estaba mal, una vez volvió de su ensoñación entrecerró los ojos pero dando la misma respuesta -amarillos Dream, son muy lindos- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del tiny

-No George- volvió a decir, esta vez podía ver la cara de frustración del pequeño lo que causó que George dejara lo que está haciendo para centrarse completamente en Dream, esta vez señaló su cabello e insistió con la pregunta

-Lo siento Dream, yo lo veo de un color amarillo sucio- - el chico acerco su mano a donde le tiny para tocarlo mas este solo frunció el seño -pequeño soy daltónico, ósea que no veo los mismos colores que tu, lo siento- la sonrisa del castaño era una sincera 

-No justo, colores lindos y tu no ver- el pequeño estaba confundido y desesperado no sabía cómo ayudar a su chico así que después de pensarlo unos minutos más volteo a ver a George y corrió hacia el, brincando en señal de que es lo que quería, obtenido a como respuesta que George lo levantase hasta la altura de su cara -No preocupar, George no sólo, Dream aquí siempre- después de decir tales palabras el tiny le dejo un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba, obteniendo risas del contrario y un tímido gracias

Lo que ni George ni el tiny notaron fueron a los padres del castaño quienes vieron toda la escena asegurándoles que tanto el chico como el tiny no se separarían nunca, con delicadeza la madre cerró la puerta y volteo a ver a su esposo

-Tal vez la historia sea distinta con ellos- una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

-Eso espero...ambos son hombres no lo tendrán fácil- un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios mas al mirar la el rostro orgulloso de su esposa al saber que los apoyaba fue suficiente para que sus preocupaciones se fueran  
-¿Entonces le darás una oportunidad a Dream?- preguntó mientras abrazaba a su esposo por los hombros

-Tal vez, aún es muy pequeño, además de que ni tu ni yo sabíamos que a George - hizo una pausa para tragar - le gustaran los chicos, creo que tendremos que hablar con él - afirmó mientras miraba a su esposa con detenimiento 

-tranquilo, no tiene nada de malo mientras ambos se amen , ¿está bien? - su esposa lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos - cariño dime, tu apoyas a George, sin importar si le gustan hombres o mujeres? - preguntó con la mirada fija en el otro - el sigue siendo nuestro hijo, no importa si le gustan los hombres, las mujeres, las faldas o pantalones, sigue siendo el y hay que amarlo y respetarlo- al terminar de decir aquello abrazo a su esposo

-Tienes razón--correspondió el abrazo que su mujer le daba - solo dame tiempo- se separó un poco para verla a la cara -yo amo a mi hijo con todo el corazón solo dame tiempo para poder aceptar esto, mas sin embargo siempre lo apoyare- concluyó con una sonrisa y un beso en los labios de su esposa. 

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación George terminaba sus deberes entre risas ya que Dream se la pasaba distrayendo, más eso no evitó que la completará, después de un rato y un Dream resignado a que su chico no vería los colores empezó a buscar alguna manera para distraerlo.

-George juguemos- grito el tiny que saltaba en la cama

-A qué te gustaría jugar Dream?- preguntó el de orbes ágata, mientras buscaba al tiny que se había escondido entre más almohadas -Dream ven aquí travieso- las risas inundaron la habitación una vez más

Después de jugar un rato ambos bajaron para comer encontrando a los padres del chico preparando la mesa, en ese momento George recordó que no había presentado a Dream, así que ellos no sabían de él, tragó en seco por los nervios más no se iba a echar para atrás, así que respiro fuerte y se adentro a donde sus progenitores con el tiny en el hombro

-Papá, Mamá tengo algo que decirles- volvió a suspirar mientras posaba una de sus manos cerca del hombro -miren para ser que sí tengo un tiny, su nombre es Dream- la sonrisa que le dedicó a sus padres fue deslumbrante.

Los padres se miraron cómplices y se hicieron los sorprendidos, evitando el hecho que ya los habían visto convivir, y el padre de George volvió a su semblante serio, para introducir al tiny a la familia

-Bien entonces tu eres Dream- se rascó la barbilla mientras lo "inspeccionaba" -y eres el tiny de mi hijo, interesante- no perdía su semblante, más sin embargo el tiny no se dejaba intimidar , pese a que por dentro estaba temblando demostraría que era digno del chico

-Papá deja a Dream, mejor vamos a comer- intento que al que "ambiente" tenso se esfumara más fue en vano, así que con una mirada pidió apoyo a su madre 

-Deja ya a Dream que la comida de va a enfriar- dijo la señora con una dulce sonrisa- pequeño Dream, junto a George deje algunas cosas que le pertenecían a mi Tiny puedes usarlas para comer ya después conseguiremos nuevas- el tiny solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirijo al lugar indicado 

-Dream, por que llevas una máscara, todo esta bien? - el tiny solo pudo tocar la máscara que le cubrió la mitad de la cara, pero después de reflexionar de manera veloz decidió retirarla, más fue detenido por la madre

-Cariño no seas irrespetuoso, de aseguro tiene sus razones, quién sabe, tal vez solo George puede ver su rostro- al terminar de hablar le guiño un ojo al tiny 

-Gracias- se escuchó de parte del tiny y prosiguió a consumir sus alimentos 

Durante todo este extraño momento George estaba con los nervios de punta por que a pesar de estar "molestando" a Dream, ninguno de sus padres había mencionado el detalle de que este era hombre, como él, y él sólo pensar en eso le recordaba el beso con Wilbur, antes de confesarle a alguien que le gustaban también los hombres tendría que seguir investigando, no entendía qué era lo que pasaba dentro suyo, por que el lo podía ser normal como los demás?, estaba mal que su tiny fuese hombre?, estaba mal que su alma gemela fuese hombre como él ?, acaso estaban mal? 

Entre tanto pensamiento el chico dejó su comida a medio terminar, extrañando a todos los presentes, sus padres preguntaron qué era lo que le sucedía pero él sólo pudo decir que ya no tenía apetito y pidió permiso para retirarse, después de que le fue concedido se dispuso a irse rápidamente, Dream con agilidad se paro y salto para pescarse de la camiseta del chico para después llegar a la habitación del mismo 

-Dream, tu crees que estoy defectuoso?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos -no puedo ver colores, y como si no fuera suficiente para mis padres, ahora también tengo que decirles que me gustan los hombres- las lágrimas caían como perlas por sus mejillas y Dream solo pudo acercarse para intentar limpiarlas en vano -Creo que si soy defectuoso- afirmó mientras se hacía bolita en su lugar

-No! - Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de George - No malo, George diferente- dijo mientras abrazaba el área del pecho del muchacho - George no sólo yo aquí, contigo- dijo mientras abrazaba con más fuerza el área del corazón, como si lo quisiese proteger - yo aquí Gorgy-


	6. Capitulo 5

Hoy se cumplían 2 años desde que Gorgy llegó a su ventana, el tiny se encontraba durmiendo en su pequeña camita en el escritorio del rubio quien ya tenía los 15 años cumplidos, era fin de semana más al ser una fecha especial Clay no dudo en despertar más temprano de lo común para preparar una sorpresa para su tiny, con cuidado se levantó evitando así hacer algún ruido y vio su reloj de noche en donde se marcaban las 6 am, después de tallarse los ojos para quitar el sueño de su ser se dispuso a atender con rapidez su cama e ir por un cambio de ropa.

Una vez listo salió con mucho cuidado y cerrando con el mayor sigilo la puerta de su habitación, una vez afuera camino con rapidez pero sin hacer ruido a la habitación de sus padres y justo cuando se disponía a tomar el plomo este se movió y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a la madre de Clay con los tinys correspondientes a sus padres.

-¿Estás listo Clay?- la sonrisa de ambos rubios era enorme, ambos estaban igual de emocionados por lo que se venía

-Si mamá, espero y le guste a Gorgy- respondió el chico mientras bajaban las escaleras para preparar el desayuno para la familia y mientras los tinys preparaban el pastel para el tiny peli castaño por su “cumpleaños”

-Cariño sabes que le va a encantar, ahora de qué sabor hacemos el pastel?- la respuesta no llego lo que se escuchó fue como una libreta era depositada en la mesa y el rubio comenzaba a hojear -Clay?,¿Qué es eso?- todos los presentes se encontraban igual de curiosos respecto a la libreta color celeste que se encontraba en la mesa con el nombre “Gorgy” grabado en la portada a pluma negra

-En esta libreta he anotado todo lo que se hasta ahora de Gorgy- los pómulos del rubio tomaron un color rojizo el cual aumento en el momento en el que su madre se acercó con la intención verla el rubio entró el pánico y la movió evitando que la mirase -¡Mamá! ¡No! , es solo mía y de Gorgy- ahora no solo los pómulos del chico eran rojos sino que ahora sus orejas combinaban a la perfección con el mismo tono 

-Clay soy tu madre, déjame ver- decía mientras se acercaba para quitarle la libreta a modo de juego 

-¡Mamá la sorpresa! - mencionó Clay mientras cerraba la libreta y la ocultaba en su espalda

Esa libreta celeste era muy importante para Clay, en esta tenía todo tipo de detalles de su pequeño tiny desde una imagen suya hasta detalles mínimos como que le encanta perderse en sus ojos cuando cree que él no lo está viendo, también tiene detalles como que no ve los colores debido a su daltonismo y su bebida favorita, era muy especial y apenas llevaba la mitad de ella a pesar de llevar 2 años a conocido mucho de su tiny y cada día se enamora más de él, por esa razón la sorpresa tenía que ser perfecta no podía fallar nada así que viendo que el reloj marcaba las 6:30 am, miró a su madre decidido 

-A Gorgy le gusta mucho lo dulce más no en exceso, tal vez un pastel de chocolate le guste-decía mientras hojeaba la libreta está vez en sus manos 

-Vaya que llevas mucho tiempo conociendo a ese pequeño-mencionó la madre mientras sacaba los ingredientes -ese lindo tiny te trae loquito hijo, no quiero imaginar cómo estarás con tu alma gemela- al terminar las palabras vio como el rubio sin levantar la vista de la libreta la corregía 

-Gorgy no es lindo, él es hermoso- decía mientras seguía hojeando, su madre contó en su mente hasta el 3 y justo al llegar al 3 número se escuchó como la libreta era cerrada de golpe -y-yo iré a ver si Gorgy no se ha levantado- corrió intentando escapar al notar lo que había dicho, no era una mentira pero al pensar en ver a su alma gemela causó que los colores se le volvieran a subir mientras escuchaba la risa de su madre de fondo 

Al llegar a su habitación la abrió lentamente y se encontró con su tiny aun dormido sin poder evitarlo se acercó para mirarlo, siempre una distancia prudente y casi por inercia tomó su lápiz y comenzó a anotar algunos detalles extras, como que el pequeño frunció su ceño mientras dormía y que soltaba leves balbuceos, otro detalle que no olvido anotar, miró unos instantes más a su pequeño tiny antes de volver a bajar con su madre ya sin la libreta, la cual guardó en un cajón escondido para que nadie la tocase, una vez llegó de nuevo a la planta principal noto que su madre ya estaba terminando con el desayuno, así que se acercó a donde los tinys para ver si podría ayudar, pero pese a todo una duda se quedó flotando en su cabeza

-Mamá, cuando conoceré a mi alma gemela?- preguntó mientras vertía la leche en la taza medidora, la señora de la casa se detuvo en seco 

-Corazón, la verdad es que no estoy segura, es difícil encontrarla más lo importante es no darte por vencido- repitió las palabras que ella alguna vez escuchó de parte de su padre cuando era pequeña, soltó una risa casi nasal al recordar aquella conversación 

-No te rías mamá, yo quiero conocer a mi alma gemela, quiero saber si sería igual a Gorgy, quiero saber si podré abrazarlo, y mimarlo como lo hago con Gorgy- decía mientras detenía sus movimientos para ver a su madre a los ojos -y si nunca lo encuentro?- decía con una mueca triste 

La rubia volteó a donde su hijo y sonrió mientras desordenaba su cabello para retirar la harina que quedó en él después de mirarlo a los ojos hablo - Hijo, ¿Cómo te mira Gorgy cuando le hablas? -

-Sus ojitos brillan siempre que no trae los lentes, también se pone muy feliz cuando le propongo hacer algo juntos- dijo el chico mientras le devolvía la mirada a su madre

-Y tú qué sientes cuando Gorgy hace un gesto amoroso hacia ti, como abrazarte, o decirte que te quiere, como te sientes cuando eso pasa?- sonrió al ver como su chico se volví a colocar como hace rato

-Mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido y solo quiero abrazarlo y darle muchos besos- aseguro el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Pues mientras ese sentimiento de amor y aprecio que se tienen tú y Gorgy continúe tú podrás encontrar a tu alma gemela, y todo lo que sepas de tu tiny te ayudará a encontrarlo, y saber un poco de él- dijo mientras se acercaba a ayudar a los tinys a terminar los pasteles -Y estoy segura de que tu alma gemela te tendrá tanto amor como tu se lo des a tu tiny, solo tienes que mirar el amorimetro que viene en la caja para notar tus avances- al terminar de hablar metieron los pasteles en el horno y Clay no pudo hacer nada más que abrazar a su madre

-Gracias mamá, por todo, por ayudarme a la sorpresa de Gorgy y apoyarnos, te prometo que en cuento encuentre a mi alma gemela lo tratare como si fuese un príncipe!- 

El tiny daltónico se despertó en cuanto escucho como el rubio salía de la habitación, aun con sueño se levantó y con cuidado abrió un cajón en donde se encontraba una carta que el tiny había hecho con anterioridad para entregarle el día de hoy debido a que se cumplirían 2 años desde que se conocieron y no podía estar mas feliz el pequeño, se movió hasta la caja de colores de el chico para agregarle algunos detalles más, los miro con atención y sonrió, poco tiempo después de su llegada Clay junto con su madre lo llevaron a revisar para descubrir qué era lo que pasaba en la vista debido a su falta de percepción de colores, después de descubrir su daltonismo el chico se empeñó a demostrarle lo bello que era todo en base a distintas experiencias, uno de sus mejores recuerdos es cuando se dispuso a enseñarle los colores que él no conocía, y el cómo poco a poco fue entendiendo lo bello que era todo, además descubrió que a Clay también le gustaba mucho colorear y dibujar así que para que el pudiera ayudar le pusieron etiquetas a los colores para que su daltonismo no fuera un impedimento a la hora de divertirse, aun con una sonrisa tomó el color que tenía la etiqueta con el nombre “rojo” y comenzó a dibujar corazones que para él eran de un tamaño grande, casi de su propio tamaño, pero sabía que en la carta se verían bien.

Después de terminar su obra maestra la guardó rápidamente al escuchar como alguien subía las escaleras de manera rápida, se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y se tapó como si nunca se hubiera levantado, instantes después escuchó como la puerta se abría y Clay entraba pero evitaba hacer algún ruido al creerlo dormido, después sintió como lo miraban, la verdad es que no le era incomodo en lo absoluto, estaba acostumbrado a que Clay lo mirara mientras dormía y de alguna manera el tenerlo de nuevo cerca y sentir el calor corporal que el chico emanaba lo fue arrullando hasta que cayó de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo.

Una hora después le tiny fue despertado por Clay quien lo movía suavemente y al ver como este despertaba lo espero mientras se cambiaba el pijama, todo se parecía a la rutina normal de cada mañana, Clay despertaba a Gorgy con algunos mimos y palabras bonitas, después de cambiarse y hacer su aseo personal mañanero, el tiny estaba como nuevo listo para seguir a Clay en cualquier locura que se les ocurriese.

Después de un beso mañanero en la mejilla que se volvió costumbre después de la 2da semana ya que Clay después de tener al tiny en sus manos antes de salir de la habitación le plantaba un beso en la mejilla o al menos lo intentaba debido a su pequeño tamaño, después el tiny le devolvió el beso, cosa que poco a poco fue perdiendo la vergüenza para hacer tal acción , y el solo sentir los pequeños labios del tiny en su mejilla alteraba el ritmo cardiaco de el chico

En definitiva hoy sería un día especial para estos chicos.


	7. Capitulo 6

Al bajar los chicos se toparon con toda la familia lista para tomar el desayuno como cualquier otro dia, pero en cuanto tomaron asiento todos alegres, incluyendo a los demás tinys, se levantaron gritando un alegre “SORPRESA!” causando que el pequeño tiny de lentes pegara un brinco en su lugar, mas la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro no se borró en ningún momento si no que esta creció, y a los ojos del rubio iluminando la habitación por completo, se sentaron a desayunar y antes de que el tiny pudiera hacer alguna seña para llamar la atención del su chico, este lo tomo con mucho cuidado y lo levantó para enseñarle el pastel que junto a los tinys restantes y su madre cocinaron en la mañana, con orullo señalo el glaseado de color blanco, destacando qeu fue él el que escribio “I love u Gorgy”

Las mejillas del tiny tomaron un intenso color carmín, para después voltearse por completa sobre la palma del rubio y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por los ojitos del tiny, en un principio el rubio no entendía lo que sucedía pero al sentir el contacto en su mejilla se tranquilizo un poco más su ritmo cardiaco seguía alterado.

-Gorgy me alegro que te gustara la sorpresa- la rubia dijo con una bella sonrisa -Clay estaba muy nervioso creyó que no te iba a gustar- exclamó con el propósito de alterar a su hijo, cosa que logró

-¡Mamá! Gorgy no tiene que saber eso- el oji-jade se sonrojo mientras miraba al pequeño tesoro en su mano -pero si tenía miedo de que no te gustara, me alegro que haya sido de tu agrado Gorgy- decía mientras acariciaba el suave cabello chocolate 

-Gorgy, Sorpresa a Clay!- mencionó el pequeño quien se intentaba que el chico no siguiera revolviendo su cabello, sabía que le era difícil arreglarlo y aproposito lo desordenaba cada que podía- Clay arriba por favor- dijo entre risas, las cuales fueron acompañadas por las de la familia

-Anda Clay ve por la sorpresa que tu tiny te preparo- mencionó burlona su hermana quien fue callada por la menor de la familia

-Deja de molestarlos- decía la pequeña mientras comía su rebanada de pastel 

Ante esto ambos chicos sonrieron y con permiso subieron a la habitación con una rebanada de pastel para compartir, apenas entraron el pequeño tiny salto hacia la cama causando que el chico riera al verlo perderse entre las sábanas, más se enfocó en acomodar la rebanada de pastel y el con cuidado tomó la caja en donde su tiny llego, notando como el amorimetro estaba bastante alto para apenas cumplir los 2 años juntos, despues la giró para ver el interior de la misma, aún recuerda cómo cuando llegó la puerta se atoro y tuvieron que usar el botón de emergencia, lo recuerda como si hubiera pasado ayer y no hace 2 años, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labio al darse cuenta lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, después escucho como su tiny lo llamaba y recordó cómo cuando todo sucedió y la caja se “separó” dejando a la vista su interior quedó embelesado, todo era tan lindo y pequeño como su tiny, recuerda a la perfección que la privacidad fue un problema en un principio ya que él se negaba a quitarle la vista de encima a su pequeño, pues apenas lo vio quedó flechado y tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, pero poco a poco ese miedo se esfumó al notar que podía confiar totalmente en su tiny.  
Se acercó con lentitud a su tiny para notar como este tenía una carta del doble de su propio tamaño, con una sonrisa intentó tomarla más el tiny corrió mientras negaba 

-No es para mi?- fingió una mueca triste pero su tiny solo se acerco mientras le picaba una mejilla

-Mesa, vamos- dijo con alegría mientras saltaba para después usar de resbaladilla el cobertor y quedar en el suelo con la carta en manos -Clay!- la risa del pequeño resonó en la habitación 

-Ya voy pequeño- dijo mientras reía y le ayudaba a subir al escritorio -bien muéstrame tu sorpresa- 

-Aquí!- dijo mientra le entregaba la carta

El rubio la tomó y vio como esta estaba decorada de una manera muy linda a sus ojos, el sobre era de un color lila, lo cual lo puso a pensar si fue a propósito o por accidente, más en cuanto la abrió se topó con un papel perfectamente doblado por la mitad de un color celeste pastel, en el se veia unos párrafos con una caligrafía muy linda, y decorado con algunos corazones rojos que se veían muy tiernos a su parecer, después de ver al pequeño y sonreirle prosiguió a leer el contenido. 

Clay no soy de expresarme mucho con palabras, pero sabes desde que abrí mis ojos y te escuché por primera vez supe que eras alguien especial para mí, no sabes la emoción y frustración que sentí cuando quería verte pero no podía, y que mi mala suerte tuviera que traer a alguien para que me ayudara, pero en cuanto salí y te vi supe que eras más que un alguien cualquiera, supe que eras esa persona especial que querría a mi lado para siempre, hoy se cumplen 2 años desde que con conocimos y pese a que para muchos es poco tiempo tu te has ganado un lugar en mi corazón, por no tachar me de defectuoso cuando notaste mis imperfecciones como lo es mi daltonismo o inseguridades, así que te vengo a agradecer, por darme amor sin que esto sea una obligación sino porque tú así lo deseas, gracias por ser paciente conmigo como la vez que me enseñaste los colores con frutas, pero más que nada gracias por darme una oportunidad, prometo que junto a tu alma gemela y su tiny seremos inseparables. 

Con amor Gorgy ~

Al terminar de leer aquellas palabras volteo a ver a su tiny quien se había levantado de la pequeña silla para pararse frente a su chico y sonrió mientras se quitaba los lentes para que se vieran cara a cara y después lo salto hacia el pecho de Clay en donde con todas sus fuerzas se abrazó a la altura de su corazón, por inercia Clay movió sus manos para que su pequeño no tuviera peligro de caer, pero se quedó en esa posición abrazando a su pequeño, así que con cuidado se acostó con el tiny en el pecho

-Gorgy sabe que te quiero mucho?- preguntó el chico quien rió al sentir un pequeño asentimiento -porque piensas que estás defectuoso?, nunca pienses eso tu eres perfecto- decía mientras con un dedo acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño -pequeño sabes que nunca me voy a ir de tu lado verdad?- esta vez un pequeño sollozo se escuchó pero no venía solo

-Gorgy tampoco se irá, siempre con Clay-decía tembloroso -Gorgy ser bueno para que Clay lo ame como Gorgy amar a Clay, con el corazón- al terminar la oración se paró en el pequeño del chico y corrió hasta esconderse en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, ese era su lugar seguro 

-Prometes que lograrás que te ame con todo mi corazón? -preguntó entre pequeñas risas a causa del tiny que se escondía en su cuello -lo prometes?- I sitio obteniendo un sí, y obteniendo un beso en el área entre el cuello y su oreja 

Cuando dieron las 2 de la tarde la madre fue a buscar a los chicos para llevarlos a la siguiente sorpresa más al entrar se topó con una hermosa escena en donde ambos chicos dormitaban , Clay boca arriba y Gorgy escondido debajo de su palma a la altura de su pecho, así que tomó la cámara que su hijo tenía y les sacó una foto, la imprimirá para el álbum que estaba haciendo, después los levantó para que fuesen abajo para poder ir al parque para que ambos chicos tuvieran una tarde divertida.


End file.
